Lucky: Ella's Story
by Faeriegurl
Summary: Discontinued.Summary:about Ella before stupid Loki came along. rated PG13 for language, but since this is Fearless everyone should be used to that. Please review!
1. Batgirl with a camera

  
  


Before I begin this, I have to say something. Francine Pascal, the fabulous women who has created this series, is not always kind to her characters. She kills someone once a book. Turns her characters on each other. Kills Gaia's best friend. Tortures Ed( Ed! Ed! Wonderful Ed!) With the fact that he cannot possibly compete with a gullible, talent less fool who has brainwashed Gaia, also goes by the name of Sam. Has evil triumph over good every other book. Hey, I can deal with injustice. Hey, to make up for when Mary was killed, Gaia made out with Ed. All's well that ends well. But there is one injustice that still makes me want to march up to Francine Pascal and tear her to little bits. Slowly. She killed off Ella. Now, I know that everyone on planet earth must hate Ella. I loved her from the beginning. She was awesome, she was cool, she was like a 27 year old Gaia without the depression. Apart from being controlled by an evil man that has the same name as my neighbor's cat, she kicked butt. Until stupid Mr. Xi came along. This ticked me off. There were so many unanswered questions left, and not to mention Gaia and Ella would of made the *perfect* team. Gaia could of just forgotten about stupid Sam, and it would be Batman and Robin reborn, the female version. So, after rereading Fearless 12 several times, I have a special tribute to Ella. What happened to Ella BEFORE stupid Loki came and messed everything up. Ella when she was just a Tae kwon do teenage 16 year old photographer growing up in Connecticut . And just for the records, it states in Fearless 12 that Ella's true hair color is blonde, not Redhead. Just clearing that up for you guys. I am proud to say also that this is my ***FIRST*** Fearless fic. Please, be kind with the reviews.   
  


~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Chapter 1   
  
  
  


" Ella! Ella, wait up!" Ella turned around to see Mike running to catch up . She pivoted and waited impatiently for him. The petite 16 year old girl was looking prettier then usual that day; not that she'd ever call herself pretty. A few wisps of blonde hair hung out from her bun, and her green eyes shined brightly against her green Tank Top. Smiling, her camera was slung over one shoulder bordering Cargo pants, with her backpack slung on the other shoulder. Panting, he finally caught up to her. 

" Damn, your getting fast." he told here. Ella laughed. 

" Yeah, too fast for you. You're gonna have to start walking with all your friends." He laughed too. 

" What's all the rush for anyway? Nikki said that you were skipping the mall today." She rolled her eyes. 

" Not everyone is made out of money like Nikki is. I have a Tae kwon do testing later tonight, and I wanted to go down to the park before I head over to Master Chung's." 

" Why the hell are you going to the park? There's nothing in our park except for trash, bums, and a couple of twigs some people call trees." Ella rolled her eyes again. 

" I take pictures Mike, remember? It's only what I do every other Friday." 

" Oh yeah. Can I tag along?" 

" In a word. No." " Hey, what'd I say?" Ella sighed. 

" Nothing, Mike. This is just something I usually do by myself, ya know?" 

" Ok, Ok, I'll back off. God, what's your problem today?" 

" Nothing! It's just that--fine, you can come. Just a couple of things." 

" Lay them on me." 

" One. I am not going to lend you the camera so you can take a picture of some ' gorgeous chick.'" 

" Oh come on El, I took one freaking little picture and" 

" Little? We spent the rest of the afternoon tracking her down, not to mention I wasted an entire role of film! " But in spite of herself, she was smiling. That was Mike for you. Always denying the truth. 

" Oh, come on, it was only like 20 minutes or so, not an entire afternoon. Besides, you wanted to ask her where she got her skirt, or something, didn't you?" 

" Oh god Mike, you are impossible! The day I wear a mini skirt, I'll kill myself. Admit it! We spent the entire afternoon tracking her down so we find out her number!" He grinned sheepishly. 

" So maybe we did. I am a changed man now, Ella. Gone is my playboy self and now I'll that you will find is a charming man." she rolled my eyes. 

" A combination of Captain Hook and Jack the ripper. Charming, he says." 

" It's getting dark. Why don't you say that we just forget the park and go for coffee before you have your little Tay con do thing?" Ella stared at him. 

Was he doing what she thought he was doing? 

" Mike, are you asking me out?" she asked, amazed. 

The month Mike had been in Australia must of effected his brain or something. He blushed a little. " Hell, no. God, why would I ever do something like that. I mean, you know that I like, you know, and anyway I was just thirsty and I thought you might be thirsty." He finished lamely. Ella raised an eyebrow. God, Mike sucked at lying. 

" Uh huh. Right, Mike. Say that again." He grinned. 

"I am thirsty. You look tired. The park is hell with a couple of weeds. I say that we forget this entire thing and go have coffee. And don't get sarcastic." 

" Another one of the many services I offer. I'll skip the park tonight." 

" Good. To the coffee house. Let's cut through the Peterson Park, though."Ella followed him as we walked through the sunset coming park.. She loved the park. Not many people did, it was so trashy and scummy and most people were just praying to god that it would soon become a strip mall. Oh, Ella could see why, sometimes. There was McDonald's hamburger wrappers, empty soda cans, wadded up newspapers that littered the park's walks. The trees were pretty much dead, even when it wasn't winter. Their limbs hung over in a ghostly way, but she still loved seeing them. But what she loved most in it was it's people. The people who lived in it, and the people who just strolled through it. From Old Mexican worker that walked home this way every day around 5:00 to the laughing groups of girls. Sometimes, when no one was looking, this park did have life in it, a special kind of beauty in it's own. That's why I took pictures of this park. Some day, these photos would be displayed in the MOMA, just like the exhibit I 'm going to see in a couple of weeks, Ella thought. 

" So, treats on me. What do you want? Cappuccino," 

" Listen buddy, just hand over the wallet, and no one's going to get hurt." Mike stopped abruptly. A man stood holding a gun. Holy Shit. Since when does Peterson's have crime? She asked herself. 

" Hand it over blondie." The man told her. 

Ella tucked a wisp of blonde hair that had escaped from her bun. God, let him leave us alone, she prayed. She took out her wallet and handed it to him. Thank god all that she had was a twenty. 

" This is all we have. Back off now." Mike said nervously. The man checked how much money. 

" This can't be it all. Where's the rest, bitch?" he demanded to Ella, satisfied with the amount from Mike. 

" I don't have anymore." she replied nervously. 

" Oh come on sister. Do you think I'm an idiot?" 

" Yes." Ella muttered under her breath. He continued, 

" How about that camera? That'll be worth at least a couple of bucks." Ella sucked in her breath. There may be a lot of things she'd give up, but her camera was not one of them. She may have given up all of the Shit in her purse, but not her camera. 

" No." she replied simply. The man roughly grabbed at it. 

" Give it to me, bitch. I'm not afraid to use this." " Ella, give it to him!" Mike told her hoarsely. " No! God, give me my camera!" Ella snatched it back. The man yanked on it again. Ella saw this as a chance, and she took it. Before she could think, She grabbed his wrist and pulled it passed her. The man was surprised, and stumbled back. Ella took a step forward and delivered a kick that took the man across the rib. The man was bigger and stronger then Ella was though. He through a punch into her jaw. She tasted the blood that welled up in her mouth. 

" Stupid bitch." he muttered, and reached for her arm, thinking she was through. Ella backhanded him hard against the side of his neck, causing him to stagger sideways. Her head was hurting like hell, but if she could just finish the asshole off...... She delivered a swift kick in the chest and watched him slam into the telephone box. Handy little things. He slid onto the concrete, not a sound coming from him. 

" Bastard." Ella muttered, and kicked him. Mike stared at her. " Shit, maybe your Tae Kwon Do is doing something for you." He said, rushing to steady her. Ella was sure she had to look like hell right now. 

" Yeah. Funny things a balding Chinese guy can teach you." she said, and smiled weakly. 

" How about that coffee?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" God, I swear Nikki. It makes you want to take lessons." The brunette snorted. " Chill, big boy. Remember last time when you went on your ' photography' kick just to impress Ella? I never saw such a load of crap in my life. You're idea of good photos is worse then my Grandmother's taste in bathing suits." She twirled the phone cord with her fingers. 

" Shit, why do you and Ella have such goddamn good memories? I forgot all that Shit until she brought it up again." Mike continued. 

" Of course you did. You never want to remember anything you suck at." Nikki pointed out. 

" Why do you always put words in my mouth?" She smiled. 

" Ok Mike, if you really don't want to talk about how much you like Ella, can you come to my barbecue next Friday? You haven't RSVP'd yet." There was a pause. 

" Uh yeah. I'm not sure." 

" Don't worry. I'm not inviting Charisse. The bitch can stay home and sulk for all I care. What's it to her? Just an extra night to arrange her credit cards in alphabetical order. God, just because my Father works with her dad doesn't mean I'm going to actually invite her!" 

" Yeah. I can come then." She caught the tone of relief . 

" And not to mention that she bitched out on Ella and me! Thee is mad, boy. The day Charisse steps one of her cheap plastic Italian pumps in my house, I will personally make sure that I am put in therapy. What's up with El, besides the whole mad hit man thing. God, I feel sorry for him." Mike laughed. 

" I feel sorry for anyone who stands Ella's way. Anyone who does gets nothing but a bitch slap in the face. Personally delivered by Ella." 

"Ella, girl, wait up!" cried a familiar voice. 

" Hang 10, Nik." Ella called out. Don't move, she prayed. The Oriental girl laughed at the old man again, who was blabbering in something. Click. Perfect. Turning around she saw Nikki running toward her. Nikki, Ella's best friend. If there was anyone else on the planet that came close to understanding her, it was Nikki. Ella shared what she wanted to do after high school: have a husband that she was passionate for, a couple of adorable kids, an apartment in the city, a weekend house in the country, and to be a Photographer. Nikki, the socialite she was, had bigger plans. She was going to married to a famous, rich man, have 3 children, and live in a mansion on the Mediterranean sea. The brunette's hair was frazzled, and her hazel eyes focused on the Oriental girl, and apparently her grandfather. Her eyes narrowed. 

" Ella, girl, are you stalking people again?" Ella rolled her eyes. Nikki, her best friend, understood a lot of things. Photography wasn't one of them. 

" I'm taking pictures of them, not stalking them." Nikki threw her arms up in the air. 

" The police are gonna believe that one! Why don't you go up and ask people to take their picture, instead of being Bat girl with a camera?" Ella tapped her foot impatiently. 

" Because Nikki, then it wouldn't be natural. It'd be posed. Fake." Nikki rolled her eyes. 

" You and your oversized Kodak. I will never figure either of you out. I still can't see why you don't take cute pictures, ones like those." She pointed to a little girl pushing an unhappy kitten down the street. 

" Animal torture? I don't think so, Nik." 

" Not of that kid, but of the kitten. Everybody loves to look at sweet innocent little pictures of kittens. I am telling you, El. Switch to kittens and dogs and you have your career laid out for you. I mean, look at Walmart! They must make like a million bucks just off of selling those cute little folders!" Ella rolled her eyes. 

" Nikki, nobody gives Shit about kittens except for you and five year Olds. This," she gestured to the girl and her grandfather. " is real photography. This is what I want to do with my life." Nikki smiled and clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

" El, you are getting poetic on me. I say we forget about our future lives and figure out what we want to do next weekend." 

" Where are you going this weekend? Tea with the Queen of England again?" 

" Haha. No, We're going down to Florida for a two day vacation. You coming to my party?" 

" It's on Friday, right? I have to be somewhere on Saturday." 

" You met a guy?" Ella smiled. 

" God, Nik, everything is guys with you. Guys or Abercrombie and Fitch. To hell with guys for a minute. Do you wanna go to the city to see the Annie Leibowitz exhibit at the MOMA?" Ella asked, already knowing what the girl's answer would be. Nikki's eyes always twitched when she lied. She never made eye contact. 

" Ya know El, actually that day, my dad and I were going to go to some special company thing. You know how it is, he's the president of the company, so of course he has to bring me to all that crap......" she finished off lamely. Ella raised an eyebrow. 

" You suck at lying, Nik. Anyone ever tell you that?" Nikki sighed. 

" Is it that obvious? El, I know how much you love photography and all that Shit, but you know that I usually don't spend my Saturday afternoons looking at some photos with all these snobs around me that know I don't give Shit about the photograph. I don't see why you bother going, Ella. Everyone there doesn't give a crap about you--even though I still think that your work is the best thing since that Leonardo guy." Ella shrugged. " Nikki, one day somebody will notice me. And when that day comes, I'm gonna be ready. See if Mike wants to go with me, Kay?" Nikki swallowed the urge to laugh. Want? He'd pay to go with Ella to the local city dump. Nikki smiled, and grabbed Ella by the arm. 

" Come on, lets go get something to eat." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Annie Leibowitz exhibit at the MOMA. Do you have that down?" 

Loki said sharply. The man curtly nodded, fear evidently showing. Loki dismissed him with a wave of his hand. It would be one of the gala events of the season. People would be there. People with possible job potential. Loki's lips curled into a smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


*sighs* hope everyone likes it. If not, I'm going to continue it anyway. Please review. All of Ella's friends are owned by little 'ol me, and Ella and Loki are all Francine Pascal's. If you look in Fearless 12 on page 157. Gives the only account of Ella's life before Loki. Again, please review!!to be continued..........................   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Loki

  
  


Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" Hey John, I'm assuming that Nikki's out back?" Ella asked the butler. 

He nodded curtly, and showed her in. Nikki's house never failed to impress Ella. Her living room was about the size of Ella's entire house. One day, she wanted to live in something like it. She took off her cover up to reveal her brand new blue bikini that she bought for the occasion. Setting her bag down, Ella walked out back to the pool, where many people were gathering already. School was almost out for the summer; never the less, this was New Jersey. Most of the time it was freezing. Which was one reason Ella loved being Nikki's best friend. Unlimited access to an indoor heated pool with a Jacuzzi the size of Ella's living room. She waved at Nikki, who was surrounded by boys. Nikki, who was intent on cooking hamburgers, waved back, beckoning her over. 

" Hey El! Glad you could make it! Now you can help me with the burgers!" Ella lifted an eyebrow. 

" Nik, are you feeling alright? I could of sworn you just asked me to help you make a burger. Do you remember last time I tried to bake a cake?" 

" Oh, it tasted fine. So what if it looked like macaroni and Cheese. And it had a nice, smoky flavor." Nikki told her, choosing to ignore the fact the Ella had started a miniature forest fire in Nikki's kitchen. 

" Nikki; Your cook cussed me out in French. I think that must mean something about my cooking talents."

" Pierre's a load of Shit. He wouldn't know American cooking if it bit his pasty white ass. Start flippin, Ella girl." She tossed Ella a spatula.

Oh god, This should be interesting Ella thought to herself.

" It's not that bad once you get the hang of it. See, look at me." Nikki flipped the hamburger several feet up in the air. 

" God, you always do your good tricks when I don't have my camera." The hamburger fell into the pool. Nikki ignored it. 

" You mean, you left your oversized Kodak at home? No more Mr. Camera?" Ella laughed. 

" God, Nikki, you make me sound obsessed!"

" Only to the trained eye. Anyway, without the camera you can spend more time with guys instead of just looking at them."

" Yeah, Nikki. And while I'm at it, I can start a catering business." Before Nikki could reply, a piercing shriek shot through the house. Ella cringed, surprised that the glass hadn't shattered. 

" What the hell was that?" she asked Nikki.

" I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." It turned out that before Nikki could take another step, none other then the famous Charisse walked in. Standing in what had to be nine inch heels, the bleached blonde focused her honey colored eyes on Nikki, with pure rage in them. The girl stood there with a smirk that reminded Ella of Barney gone demented, minus the male factor. The entire pool suddenly fell silent, now aware that the nastiest bitch in the Senior class was in their presence. Nikki put her hands on her hips. 

" What are you doing here?" She snapped. Charisse's eyes darkened. 

" I do not know what you are saying, but if you are telling me to get out of here, then you will regret it." Nikki glared right back. 

"Fine. Take it all, Mother bitch and get out of my house." The entire pool was literally silent for that moment. Charisse's face began turning purple, making her look more like the purple dinosaur. Finally she calmed down, turned to walk away, but before she did that she said loud enough for the entire pool to here, " At least I have a mother." for a full six seconds, no one said anything. Charisse stood over the pool and smiled. " So am I invited to your little party or not?"

" Fuck you, bitch." Ella said before she could catch herself.

" What did you say?" Charisse whirled around. Did I actually say that, Ella wondered, mentally kicking herself.

" Nothing."

" Well, it sure sounded like something to me, don't you think?"

" She told you to Fuck off, like half the pool wants you to do." Mike told her. 

Charisse's eyes snapped to Mike and it was almost like a shield that came down on the poison that lurked within. 

" Mike! How are you?" she squealed like a pig getting it's breakfast.

Ella suppressed a laugh. Did that girl actually think that Mike would fall for that? After the bitch had just insulted her best friend? Yeah right. 

" Cut the crap, Charisse. We're through, and you better get the hell out of this place." Her eyes flashed. 

" Fine. I'll get out of 'darling Nikki's little pool party.' This has to be the sweetest thing that I have ever seen. Well, I'll go, but let me tell you something, honey." Charisse stepped right up to Nikki, her eyes flashing. 

" I'd watch your step. Because it is a big, bad world out there, and you are not going to get places with an attitude like that."

Nikki found her voice. 

" Yeah, and your going to go places because in two seconds my butler is going to throw you by your bitchy little ass out." Charisse laughed curtly. Her glare went to Ella, and the poison oozed more.

" I'd watch your step too. I mean, one day you might just walk in the school and find that no one gives a Shit if your there or not."

" Is that a threat?" Charisse smiled. 

" Might be." With that, she glided away. Nikki rushed out from the pool deck, leaving Ella there by herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


" I'm sorry Miss, no one is allowed in without a ticket. This isn't a place anyone can just stop by." a tall woman with dark hair.

Ella's hair was swept up into a neat bun; she was wearing one of her nicer outfits, her pearl earrings, and looked better then her average t-shirt and jeans uniform. So that was why she was pissed off at the woman. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out her ticket and showed it to the woman. Her eyes studied it, as if she suspected that it was a fraud. Like any normal teenager would want to break into the MOMA. Finally, the woman spoke. 

" You may go on in." she said reluctantly. Ella smiled curtly, and walked on in. God, she hated women like her. Ella seemed blessed to live in a world of people that would probably starve to death if you locked them in the grocery store. She studied the photographs. They seemed to be like movies, dancing with life still. The Old African man playing chess against a young white kid showed how races could cooperate together. If only Ella was half this good........ 

" Do you like this picture?" A voice came from behind her. Ella was about to reply that yes, amazingly, she did have a ticket and she not stolen anything yet, when she realized someone was talking to her.

" Yes. It's incredible." Ella replied, taken back. The man smiled at her. His hair was a dark blonde, and he looked thirty something. Black trench coat and a black hat. A little odd on a such a warm day, but who cared? 

" You have fine taste. What do you think of this one?" he motioned to another one. Ella wondered why he hadn't asked where her grandmother was yet. This man was actually seeing her.

" It's good too, but the color's a little off. It needs more light." the man nodded, and smiled. 

" Good, good. What is your name?"

" El. Uh." was all that she managed to get out. Who was this person that realized that she enjoyed Leibowitz's work. 

" Ella? Beautiful Fairy woman, the name means." he told her. Ella shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't flirting with her, was he? 

" Uh, I really should be going. There's a lot to see, and I have so little." The man laughed. 

" Here's my card, Ella. I would like to offer you a job. You'd have your own office, and you would help me select art. Are you interested?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" Nikki, he offered me a job! He has to be the most sophisticated, wonderful man I have ever met!" Ella exclaimed, falling back on her bed. There was a pause on the other line. 

" Ella, girl. He didn't sell you drugs, did he?" 

" No, Nikki, he would never do something like that! His name is Loki, and he want's to see my photographs, and he wants me to help him pick out art, and he is sooooo" 

" Ella, hon, I don't want to burst your bubble. But this guy sounds creepy to me. Who calls themselves Loki? That's what that Greek underworld God called himself." 

" Norse. I'm sure it was just a coincidence. And since when do you remember god names? Your memory just holds info. on Gap's latest style."

" Ella, girl, it says in my Little cousin's mythology books that the guy sucked out souls. He tried to overthrow the good gods. If he's not twisted, his parents are. Either that, or they were drunk when they named him."

" Oh come on Nik. From just what I've told you, you should be able to tell that he's a wonderful man." 

" A con man more like it. ' beautiful fairy woman.' what a load of Shit! Your name means Elf, or something like that. Oh god, he's not one of those male prostitutes that's always lurking around the MOMA, is he?" 

" Nikki! Loki is not a con man, he's not a soul sucking god, he's not a crack dealer, and he is not a male prostitute!"

" I've had men try to sell themselves to me before at that place. You shouldn't hang around there."

" Yeah, knowing you, you probably told them only if it was a Clearance." 

" Damn you, girl. I still say Loki's a creep." 

" Nikki, you don't even know him. He's wonderful! He's going to give me a job, I'm going to make a big salary, and I won't ever have to worry about passing Physics again!" There was a pause at the other end. 

" El, big men like him that carry company cards and offer them out to pretty young girls usually means that they're looking for cheap whores. I'd love to see you 'office'....." 

" God, Nikki stop it! You know what, I think your just jealous!" Ella challenged. There was another pause. 

" Ella, you know I love you like a sister. Besides, I hate photography. I'm worried that your slinking around with Norse wannabees trying to make my best friend into a prostitute, when she is going to be a photographer. Promise me that if you have to meet this guy again, you'll at least let me come with you." Ella sighed. 

" I suppose." 


End file.
